La dimensión desconocida
by psicomari
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes son trasportados, sin querer, a una extraña dimensión, donde encontrarán más de una "familiar" sorpresa. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿ Cuándo? ¡Averígüenlo en esta descabellada historia!
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo _The Farnsworth parabox _de Futurama.**

* * *

_**La dimensión desconocida**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

La menor de los Tendo fue absorbida por una extraña caja, cortesía de locuras-Hapossai y sus extraños viajes al país de la amazona de cabellos púrpura.

En un extraño, pero familiar espacio, la joven de mirada castaña fue expulsada por otra caja, aunque esta era color mostaza. Esto hizo que ella se estrellara contra el pavimento, y se quedara allí por algunos segundos. Aturdida, intentó reincorporarse, pero solo pudo sostenerse sobre sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza para aminorar el dolor que sentía por el golpe.

No reparó en inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo único que percibió apenas fue arrojada es que estaba sobre una duela.

—Ay, que caída—balbuceó con los ojos cerrados. Frotándose la nuca.

—Akane, ¿qué te hiciste? —Era la voz de Ranma, quien acababa de ingresar en al lugar.

—Nada—atajó la chica. Se levantó como un resorte, sin mirarlo. Estaba avergonzada por haber incumplido su misión—. ¿Te refieres a por qué vi dentro la caja? —con la mirada baja. Al hacer esto pudo notar que el suelo sobre el que se encontraba era muy, pero muy similar al que se encontraba en…

—No—se acercó a su prometida—. Me refiero al color de tu cabello, se ve diferente.

— ¿Qué? —Alzó los ojos hacia él, y…

Estaba frente a ella su prometido, es cierto…, pero muchos detalles en él eran distintos, aterradoramente extraños: su cabello era castaño y su típica vestimenta había sido cambiada por una camisa china color negra y pantalones rojos; aunque su rostro y el color de sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. ¡Gracias a Dios!

La chica de cabellos azules quedó sorprendida, observándolo de pies a cabeza con absorto detenimiento. Se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó sus ojos, tratando de averiguar si aquella visión era real.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que no era ninguna imagen producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Genma, al ingresar en el espacio de entrenamiento. El hombre se veía igual en facciones físicas, pero tenía un gi color azul y anteojos negros.

— ¿T-tío Genma?, ¿eres tú? —Los observó con los ojos de par en par. La primera imagen fue desconcertante, pero esto era demasiado para su mente.

—Sí. Vivito y coleando—respondió Genma, como si nada extraño estuviese sucediendo.

La conversación fue irrumpida por otro intruso.

— ¿Akane? —habló el viejo Haspossai. Luego resopló cansado—. Cuando dejarás de ser mujer—giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, en forma reprobatoria, con los ojos cerrados—, siempre tiñéndote el cabello en lugar de mirar en la caja—comentó con sarcasmo.

Afortunadamente, el recién llegado se veía como el hombrecito habitual que ella conocía, aunque decía más incoherencias de las que recordaba.

— ¡Yo no me teñí el cabello!—se llevó una mano a enredar en sus azulados hilillos—, así lo traigo siempre.

—No—refutó Ranma, como si se tratase de algo obvio—. Así es como lo traes siempre—. Giró para señalar hacia la puerta por donde ingresó una persona más, que era… era…

No pudo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos… ¡Otra vez!... Frente a Akane se encontraba una chica exactamente igual a ella, pero con cabellos rosa, vestida con el mismo uniforme escolar que ella traía.

"¡Ah!" Gritaron al unísono. Ambas se señalaron mutuamente, visiblemente desencajadas e inspeccionándose de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Es una gemela perdida —Genma agitó las manos con desesperación.

—Es alguien disfrazado como Akane—Aseguró el clon de su prometido, señalando a la joven de cabellos azulados—. ¡Atrápenla!

Los cuatro personajes se acercaron peligrosamente a la joven, mientras ella se colocaba en posición de combate.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la chica de cabellos cortos tuvo la extraña necesidad de ver a su familia, pero no a la que se encontraba acechándola, si no a su verdadera familia, a los que ella conocía. ¿Extrañaba a su familia? Pues bien, a comparación de ellos, estos eran un grupo de desquiciados.

— ¡Alto ahí! —El grupo de _extraños conocidos_ se detuvo—. Están muy equivocados… La caja me succionó y luego caí hacia afuera—intentó explicar la muchacha.

— ¡Mentirosa! —Le reprocharon al unísono.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— ¡Esperen!—intervino Hapossai, detrás de ellos. Había entrado en cuenta de un _pequeño_, pero muy importante detalle—. ¡Lo tengo! Yo sé lo que hay en la caja—entrecruzó sus brazos. Y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, reprochándose el no haberlo recordado antes—. ¡Contiene un universo paralelo!

¿Universo paralelo? ¿Eso dijo? Los presentes se giraron hacia el anciano, con los ojos abiertos como de par en parante la insólita revelación.

—…y cuando nos topamos con universos paralelos—agregó el vejestorio—, casi siempre está habitado por gemelos perversos.

La chica perdió los estribos al oír aquellas palabras. Tenía suficiente con estar en aquel extraño lugar con gente aún más rara, como para que se atreviesen a asegurar que ella era malvada.

— ¡Oigan, yo no soy mala! Bueno eso creo…

—Ah, si claro. Te gustaría que creyéramos eso, ¿verdad Akane?, o debería decir malvadi-Akane—el pequeño hombrecito frunció el ceño, y la observó con desconfianza.

— ¡Oh, no!—intervino Genma—. Esto es horrible. En algún lugar hay un Genma más perverso que yo—se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Parecía esta a punto de perder los estribos de solo imaginar a algún ente malvado y con apariencia igual a la suya.

—Pobre gente—agregó Ranma con ironía y una expresión de desdén en los ojos.

— ¡Akane! — Habló Hapossai—. La buena Akane.

Las chicas lo observaron ante el llamado, aunque la peli-azul, se encogió de hombros y esbozó un puchero al notar que _no _era a ella a quien llamaban.

—Quiero que espíes en el otro universo y descubras que tan malos son las personas de ese lado—señaló la caja mostaza que yacía en medio del dojo.

—Se los digo… no son malos. No se confundan; son raros, sólo eso—advirtió la menor de los Tendo del otro universo.

Oída la curiosa advertencia, la peli-rosa dio un salto para introducirse en la profunda caja, y desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera la voz de la intrusa del otro lado de la caja, entre varias otras voces que no se alcanzaron a oír con claridad.

— ¡Salgan! —Vociferó la espía dentro de la caja. Luego, escapó de aquel mundo, en la misma forma que lo hiciere la chica de cabellos azules solo que, con un aterrizaje distinto.

Saltó de la caja hasta quedar en medio del Dojo, mientras los demás la observaron con expectación.

Ranma, Genma y el maestro hapossai fueron expulsados del cajón crema, quedando tendidos sobre el espacio.

Luego de ponerse en pie, y recuperar estabilizarse sobre la duela, el encuentro fue inevitable, cada uno frente a su idéntico, fue como verse en un espejo, aunque con marcadas diferencias en sus reflejos.

Los recién llegados inspeccionaron asombrados el universo en el que se encontraban. Era una réplica exacta del Dojo Tendo que conocían a la perfección.

— ¿Qué demonio es este lugar? —Dijo el chico de cabellos negros (el que todos conocemos).

El maestro Happosai (recién llegado) se frotó los ojos con muy poca suavidad, intentando despertar del sueño en el que se creía inmerso. Pero al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Cielos! Debo haber encontrado el otro universo del que me hablaron—comentó el anciano recién llegado.

— ¡Farsante! —Su gemelo se acercó para increparle—. Yo descubrí este universo—intentó adjudicarse el "importante" descubrimiento—. Todo lo que tú hallaste fue mi puño paralelo al tuyo—Mostro desafiante los dedos apretados.

—Tranquilícense—la peli-azul se posicionó en medio de los Happosai. Inmediatamente su par hizo lo propio y se acercó a los escandalosos viejecitos.

—Es cierto, maestro—La peli-rosa se dirigió al personaje de su universo. Aunque por un momento la confusión la embargó por el desconcertante parecido entre ambos. La única forma en que logró identificar a cada uno fue por una pequeña rasgadura en las ropas del maestro, hecha por ella misma minutos atrás al intentar robar prendas íntimas suyas—. Nada conseguiremos si nos alteramos.

Los ojos de los pequeños hombrecitos brillaron llenos de lujuria al ver a las hermosas jovencitas frente a ellos. Brincaron hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Tienes razón, Akane! —Exclamaron al unísono antes de lanzarse (cada quien) sobre las indefensas chicas. Y, como si ambos hubiesen aprendido las líneas de un pervertido y conocido guion, exclamaron: — ¡Déjame recorrer tu cálido pecho!

…y antes de que los quisquillososhombrecito pudieran acercarse a sus _respectivas_ víctimas, fueron interceptados por los prometidos de ellas, quienes interceptaron a los pervertidos (a cada Happosai) y los lanzaron contra la duela del dojo hasta incrustarlos entre la madera.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! —Exclamaron en coro, mientras frotaban con muy poca delicadeza sus pies en las nucas de los hombrecitos.

La chica de cabellos azulados murmuró para sí:

—Happosai sigue siendo el mismo pervertido aquí y en todos los universos existentes.

A los pocos segundos se desató una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas entre los pervertidos maestros y los jovencitos de trenza, que amenazaba con extenderse por largas horas.

—

—

Los recién llegados junto a sus respectivos dobles, tomaron posiciones alrededor de la reducida mesa en la sala estilo japonés; uno frente al otro. Los demás integrantes de las familias (excepto Kasumi quien se encontraba realizando los quehaceres del hogar, ajena a los sucesos actuales) se encontraban fuera de casa por diversos motivos, ajenos a los hechos. Mientras que Soun Tendo, en su afán por encontrar un modo de eliminar la amenazante caja optó por quedarse en el inhóspito volcán en espera de Genma, quien tenía la misión de regresar con dicho objeto para ejecutar el plan. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias el dueño del domicilio Tendo tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo de que creyó.

—Vamos a recapitular lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora—inició el hapossai foráneo. Los viejos maestros del combate, se hallaban posicionados sobre la mesa, para obtener la atención de todos—. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, yo encontré una caja azul que contiene su universo.

—Mientras que yo—intervino el gemelo—, por un error simultaneo encontré una caja conteniendo su universo—refiriéndose a la caja mostaza.

—Esto se vuelve confuso—habló la peli-azul—, ¿por qué no llamamos a nuestro universo, _universo A_, y a este universo, _universo B_?

—Oye—refutó su alter-ego de cabellos rosa—, ¿por qué no somos nosotros el _universo A_?, ¿eh?

Los dueños de la casa en ese universo, replicaron con molestia ante la evidente preferencia a la hora de repartir las denominaciones.

—Nosotros elegimos primero—intervino el chico de la coleta—. Y para mí este lugar parece una B—argumentó con peculiar _lógica_.

—Bien, quédense con el universo A—bufó molesta, la dueña de los cabellos rosa.

Los dueños de casa murmuraron con fastidiado.

— ¡Un momento! —Exclamó Hapossai del otro universo—. Si todos son idénticos… ¿por qué _nuestra_ Akane miro en la caja y _su_ Akane no lo hizo? —dirigiéndose a su gemelo.

—Bueno, a decir verdad—intervino la menor del universo B—, lo dejé a cara o cruz… salió cruz, así que no miré.

—Que raro. La mía salió cara, así que miré—aclaró la gemela foránea.

—Interesante… —intervino el pervertido del universo A—. Al parecer la diferencia clave entre nuestros universos, es que, al lanzar una moneda el resultado es opuesto.

Los Hapossai asintieron con los brazos entrecruzados y las miradas ocultas tras sus párpados, en un gesto que los evidenciaba como grandes sabios. Parecían haber descubierto el mayor secreto de todos.

—Eso explica el color de su gi—intervino Genma A—. Estuve a punto de comprar un gi color azul, pero me arrepentí, y opté por uno de este color—tomando uno de los pliegues de sus ropas.

— ¡Ya me cansaron todos! —Gritó el Hapossai A—. Ya me quiero ir, tengo que seguir incrementando mi colección de prendas íntimas. ¿Dónde esta la caja con nuestro universo?

— ¿Ah, sí? No será que quieres destruir nuestra caja en tu mundo y así desaparecernos—le increpó su alter-ego.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Los vejestorios se lanzaron miradas asesinas, al tiempo que se levantaban a prisa de sus lugares para colocarse en posición de combate frente al otro.

—En todo caso, escondí la caja hasta convencerme de que no eres malo—reveló el astuto Happosai del universo B—. Todos vigilen a su perversa contraparte—dirigiéndose a los dueños de casa.

—Ustedes hagan lo mismo—advirtió al grupo A.

Mientras los rostros de confusión inundaban el reducido espacio, dos personas tenían planes diferentes a los que advirtieron los escandaloso maestros de las artes marciales.

—Eh…—susurró la menor de los Tendo del universo B—, ¿Ranma y yo podemos vigilar juntos a nuestros seres paralelos? Es que tenemos planes esta noche—confesó ruborizada, con la mirada clavada en la pequeña mesita de centro.

— ¿U-ustedes son novios? —cuestionó con cierto temos, la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ranma se dedicó a mirarla de soslayo, seguía todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Es como si él hubiese tenido el mismo cuestionamiento sobre las palabras de la extraña, pero familiar chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos; aunque no tuvo el valor para efectuar la pregunta.

—No—respondió el chico de cabellos castaños sujetados en una coleta.

— ¿No? — Hablaron los prometidos al mismo tiempo. Visiblemente sorprendidos por la revelación.

—No, lo que sucede es que nosotros… estamos casados—reveló la réplica de Akane (la que todos conocemos). Mientras el muchacho que yacía a su lado acercaba sutilmente una de sus manos hasta tocar la de su compañera. Provocando en ambos un sonrojo que no pudieron ocultar.

Cada uno de los presentes abrió los ojos de par en par, arquearon las cejas y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, permitiendo que la sorpresa y el desconcierto se adueñaran de sus rostros.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Uff… Bueno, demás está pedir disculpas por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia. Jejeje. Es que tenía varios pendientes por ahí, pero prometo publicar el tercer capítulo en corto tiempo.

En cuanto a la historia en sí, pues, debo confesar que fue difícil redactarlo por lo confuso de la situación en la que nuestros personajes se han involucrado. ¿Universo A, universo B? Se preguntarán ustedes. Jejeje. Espero que no hayan perdido la ilación de lo ocurrido. XDDD

Si tienen alguna duda al respecto, no duden en comentármelo para así solucionar sus cuestionamientos.

Lo prometido es deuda, Sophy. Espero te guste, aunque traté de apegarme a los personajes lo más posible. Si encuentras algún errorcito por ahí házmelo saber.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Marisol


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo _The Farnsworth parabox _de Futurama.**

* * *

_**La dimensión desconocida**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

La menor de los Tendo fue absorbida por una extraña caja, cortesía de locuras-Hapossai y sus extraños viajes al país de la amazona de cabellos púrpura.

En un extraño, pero familiar espacio, la joven de mirada castaña fue expulsada por otra caja, aunque esta era color mostaza. Esto hizo que ella se estrellara contra el pavimento, y se quedara allí por algunos segundos. Aturdida, intentó reincorporarse, pero solo pudo sostenerse sobre sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza para aminorar el dolor que sentía por el golpe.

No reparó en inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo único que percibió apenas fue arrojada es que estaba sobre una duela.

—Ay, que caída—balbuceó con los ojos cerrados. Frotándose la nuca.

—Akane, ¿qué te hiciste? —Era la voz de Ranma, quien acababa de ingresar en al lugar.

—Nada—atajó la chica. Se levantó como un resorte, sin mirarlo. Estaba avergonzada por haber incumplido su misión—. ¿Te refieres a por qué vi dentro la caja? —con la mirada baja. Al hacer esto pudo notar que el suelo sobre el que se encontraba era muy, pero muy similar al que se encontraba en…

—No—se acercó a su prometida—. Me refiero al color de tu cabello, se ve diferente.

— ¿Qué? —Alzó los ojos hacia él, y…

Estaba frente a ella su prometido, es cierto…, pero muchos detalles en él eran distintos, aterradoramente extraños: su cabello era castaño y su típica vestimenta había sido cambiada por una camisa china color negra y pantalones rojos; aunque su rostro y el color de sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. ¡Gracias a Dios!

La chica de cabellos azules quedó sorprendida, observándolo de pies a cabeza con absorto detenimiento. Se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó sus ojos, tratando de averiguar si aquella visión era real.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que no era ninguna imagen producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Genma, al ingresar en el espacio de entrenamiento. El hombre se veía igual en facciones físicas, pero tenía un gi color azul y anteojos negros.

— ¿T-tío Genma?, ¿eres tú? —Los observó con los ojos de par en par. La primera imagen fue desconcertante, pero esto era demasiado para su mente.

—Sí. Vivito y coleando—respondió Genma, como si nada extraño estuviese sucediendo.

La conversación fue irrumpida por otro intruso.

— ¿Akane? —habló el viejo Haspossai. Luego resopló cansado—. Cuando dejarás de ser mujer—giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, en forma reprobatoria, con los ojos cerrados—, siempre tiñéndote el cabello en lugar de mirar en la caja—comentó con sarcasmo.

Afortunadamente, el recién llegado se veía como el hombrecito habitual que ella conocía, aunque decía más incoherencias de las que recordaba.

— ¡Yo no me teñí el cabello!—se llevó una mano a enredar en sus azulados hilillos—, así lo traigo siempre.

—No—refutó Ranma, como si se tratase de algo obvio—. Así es como lo traes siempre—. Giró para señalar hacia la puerta por donde ingresó una persona más, que era… era…

No pudo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos… ¡Otra vez!... Frente a Akane se encontraba una chica exactamente igual a ella, pero con cabellos rosa, vestida con el mismo uniforme escolar que ella traía.

"¡Ah!" Gritaron al unísono. Ambas se señalaron mutuamente, visiblemente desencajadas e inspeccionándose de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Es una gemela perdida —Genma agitó las manos con desesperación.

—Es alguien disfrazado como Akane—Aseguró el clon de su prometido, señalando a la joven de cabellos azulados—. ¡Atrápenla!

Los cuatro personajes se acercaron peligrosamente a la joven, mientras ella se colocaba en posición de combate.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la chica de cabellos cortos tuvo la extraña necesidad de ver a su familia, pero no a la que se encontraba acechándola, si no a su verdadera familia, a los que ella conocía. ¿Extrañaba a su familia? Pues bien, a comparación de ellos, estos eran un grupo de desquiciados.

— ¡Alto ahí! —El grupo de _extraños conocidos_ se detuvo—. Están muy equivocados… La caja me succionó y luego caí hacia afuera—intentó explicar la muchacha.

— ¡Mentirosa! —Le reprocharon al unísono.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— ¡Esperen!—intervino Hapossai, detrás de ellos. Había entrado en cuenta de un _pequeño_, pero muy importante detalle—. ¡Lo tengo! Yo sé lo que hay en la caja—entrecruzó sus brazos. Y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, reprochándose el no haberlo recordado antes—. ¡Contiene un universo paralelo!

¿Universo paralelo? ¿Eso dijo? Los presentes se giraron hacia el anciano, con los ojos abiertos como de par en parante la insólita revelación.

—…y cuando nos topamos con universos paralelos—agregó el vejestorio—, casi siempre está habitado por gemelos perversos.

La chica perdió los estribos al oír aquellas palabras. Tenía suficiente con estar en aquel extraño lugar con gente aún más rara, como para que se atreviesen a asegurar que ella era malvada.

— ¡Oigan, yo no soy mala! Bueno eso creo…

—Ah, si claro. Te gustaría que creyéramos eso, ¿verdad Akane?, o debería decir malvadi-Akane—el pequeño hombrecito frunció el ceño, y la observó con desconfianza.

— ¡Oh, no!—intervino Genma—. Esto es horrible. En algún lugar hay un Genma más perverso que yo—se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Parecía esta a punto de perder los estribos de solo imaginar a algún ente malvado y con apariencia igual a la suya.

—Pobre gente—agregó Ranma con ironía y una expresión de desdén en los ojos.

— ¡Akane! — Habló Hapossai—. La buena Akane.

Las chicas lo observaron ante el llamado, aunque la peli-azul, se encogió de hombros y esbozó un puchero al notar que _no _era a ella a quien llamaban.

—Quiero que espíes en el otro universo y descubras que tan malos son las personas de ese lado—señaló la caja mostaza que yacía en medio del dojo.

—Se los digo… no son malos. No se confundan; son raros, sólo eso—advirtió la menor de los Tendo del otro universo.

Oída la curiosa advertencia, la peli-rosa dio un salto para introducirse en la profunda caja, y desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera la voz de la intrusa del otro lado de la caja, entre varias otras voces que no se alcanzaron a oír con claridad.

— ¡Salgan! —Vociferó la espía dentro de la caja. Luego, escapó de aquel mundo, en la misma forma que lo hiciere la chica de cabellos azules solo que, con un aterrizaje distinto.

Saltó de la caja hasta quedar en medio del Dojo, mientras los demás la observaron con expectación.

Ranma, Genma y el maestro hapossai fueron expulsados del cajón crema, quedando tendidos sobre el espacio.

Luego de ponerse en pie, y recuperar estabilizarse sobre la duela, el encuentro fue inevitable, cada uno frente a su idéntico, fue como verse en un espejo, aunque con marcadas diferencias en sus reflejos.

Los recién llegados inspeccionaron asombrados el universo en el que se encontraban. Era una réplica exacta del Dojo Tendo que conocían a la perfección.

— ¿Qué demonio es este lugar? —Dijo el chico de cabellos negros (el que todos conocemos).

El maestro Happosai (recién llegado) se frotó los ojos con muy poca suavidad, intentando despertar del sueño en el que se creía inmerso. Pero al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Cielos! Debo haber encontrado el otro universo del que me hablaron—comentó el anciano recién llegado.

— ¡Farsante! —Su gemelo se acercó para increparle—. Yo descubrí este universo—intentó adjudicarse el "importante" descubrimiento—. Todo lo que tú hallaste fue mi puño paralelo al tuyo—Mostro desafiante los dedos apretados.

—Tranquilícense—la peli-azul se posicionó en medio de los Happosai. Inmediatamente su par hizo lo propio y se acercó a los escandalosos viejecitos.

—Es cierto, maestro—La peli-rosa se dirigió al personaje de su universo. Aunque por un momento la confusión la embargó por el desconcertante parecido entre ambos. La única forma en que logró identificar a cada uno fue por una pequeña rasgadura en las ropas del maestro, hecha por ella misma minutos atrás al intentar robar prendas íntimas suyas—. Nada conseguiremos si nos alteramos.

Los ojos de los pequeños hombrecitos brillaron llenos de lujuria al ver a las hermosas jovencitas frente a ellos. Brincaron hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Tienes razón, Akane! —Exclamaron al unísono antes de lanzarse (cada quien) sobre las indefensas chicas. Y, como si ambos hubiesen aprendido las líneas de un pervertido y conocido guion, exclamaron: — ¡Déjame recorrer tu cálido pecho!

…y antes de que los quisquillososhombrecito pudieran acercarse a sus _respectivas_ víctimas, fueron interceptados por los prometidos de ellas, quienes interceptaron a los pervertidos (a cada Happosai) y los lanzaron contra la duela del dojo hasta incrustarlos entre la madera.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! —Exclamaron en coro, mientras frotaban con muy poca delicadeza sus pies en las nucas de los hombrecitos.

La chica de cabellos azulados murmuró para sí:

—Happosai sigue siendo el mismo pervertido aquí y en todos los universos existentes.

A los pocos segundos se desató una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas entre los pervertidos maestros y los jovencitos de trenza, que amenazaba con extenderse por largas horas.

—

—

Los recién llegados junto a sus respectivos dobles, tomaron posiciones alrededor de la reducida mesa en la sala estilo japonés; uno frente al otro. Los demás integrantes de las familias (excepto Kasumi quien se encontraba realizando los quehaceres del hogar, ajena a los sucesos actuales) se encontraban fuera de casa por diversos motivos, ajenos a los hechos. Mientras que Soun Tendo, en su afán por encontrar un modo de eliminar la amenazante caja optó por quedarse en el inhóspito volcán en espera de Genma, quien tenía la misión de regresar con dicho objeto para ejecutar el plan. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias el dueño del domicilio Tendo tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo de que creyó.

—Vamos a recapitular lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora—inició el hapossai foráneo. Los viejos maestros del combate, se hallaban posicionados sobre la mesa, para obtener la atención de todos—. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, yo encontré una caja azul que contiene su universo.

—Mientras que yo—intervino el gemelo—, por un error simultaneo encontré una caja conteniendo su universo—refiriéndose a la caja mostaza.

—Esto se vuelve confuso—habló la peli-azul—, ¿por qué no llamamos a nuestro universo, _universo A_, y a este universo, _universo B_?

—Oye—refutó su alter-ego de cabellos rosa—, ¿por qué no somos nosotros el _universo A_?, ¿eh?

Los dueños de la casa en ese universo, replicaron con molestia ante la evidente preferencia a la hora de repartir las denominaciones.

—Nosotros elegimos primero—intervino el chico de la coleta—. Y para mí este lugar parece una B—argumentó con peculiar _lógica_.

—Bien, quédense con el universo A—bufó molesta, la dueña de los cabellos rosa.

Los dueños de casa murmuraron con fastidiado.

— ¡Un momento! —Exclamó Hapossai del otro universo—. Si todos son idénticos… ¿por qué _nuestra_ Akane miro en la caja y _su_ Akane no lo hizo? —dirigiéndose a su gemelo.

—Bueno, a decir verdad—intervino la menor del universo B—, lo dejé a cara o cruz… salió cruz, así que no miré.

—Que raro. La mía salió cara, así que miré—aclaró la gemela foránea.

—Interesante… —intervino el pervertido del universo A—. Al parecer la diferencia clave entre nuestros universos, es que, al lanzar una moneda el resultado es opuesto.

Los Hapossai asintieron con los brazos entrecruzados y las miradas ocultas tras sus párpados, en un gesto que los evidenciaba como grandes sabios. Parecían haber descubierto el mayor secreto de todos.

—Eso explica el color de su gi—intervino Genma A—. Estuve a punto de comprar un gi color azul, pero me arrepentí, y opté por uno de este color—tomando uno de los pliegues de sus ropas.

— ¡Ya me cansaron todos! —Gritó el Hapossai A—. Ya me quiero ir, tengo que seguir incrementando mi colección de prendas íntimas. ¿Dónde esta la caja con nuestro universo?

— ¿Ah, sí? No será que quieres destruir nuestra caja en tu mundo y así desaparecernos—le increpó su alter-ego.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Los vejestorios se lanzaron miradas asesinas, al tiempo que se levantaban a prisa de sus lugares para colocarse en posición de combate frente al otro.

—En todo caso, escondí la caja hasta convencerme de que no eres malo—reveló el astuto Happosai del universo B—. Todos vigilen a su perversa contraparte—dirigiéndose a los dueños de casa.

—Ustedes hagan lo mismo—advirtió al grupo A.

Mientras los rostros de confusión inundaban el reducido espacio, dos personas tenían planes diferentes a los que advirtieron los escandaloso maestros de las artes marciales.

—Eh…—susurró la menor de los Tendo del universo B—, ¿Ranma y yo podemos vigilar juntos a nuestros seres paralelos? Es que tenemos planes esta noche—confesó ruborizada, con la mirada clavada en la pequeña mesita de centro.

— ¿U-ustedes son novios? —cuestionó con cierto temos, la chica de cabellos azulados.

Ranma se dedicó a mirarla de soslayo, seguía todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Es como si él hubiese tenido el mismo cuestionamiento sobre las palabras de la extraña, pero familiar chica que se encontraba frente a sus ojos; aunque no tuvo el valor para efectuar la pregunta.

—No—respondió el chico de cabellos castaños sujetados en una coleta.

— ¿No? — Hablaron los prometidos al mismo tiempo. Visiblemente sorprendidos por la revelación.

—No, lo que sucede es que nosotros… estamos casados—reveló la réplica de Akane (la que todos conocemos). Mientras el muchacho que yacía a su lado acercaba sutilmente una de sus manos hasta tocar la de su compañera. Provocando en ambos un sonrojo que no pudieron ocultar.

Cada uno de los presentes abrió los ojos de par en par, arquearon las cejas y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, permitiendo que la sorpresa y el desconcierto se adueñaran de sus rostros.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Uff… Bueno, demás está pedir disculpas por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia. Jejeje. Es que tenía varios pendientes por ahí, pero prometo publicar el tercer capítulo en corto tiempo.

En cuanto a la historia en sí, pues, debo confesar que fue difícil redactarlo por lo confuso de la situación en la que nuestros personajes se han involucrado. ¿Universo A, universo B? Se preguntarán ustedes. Jejeje. Espero que no hayan perdido la ilación de lo ocurrido. XDDD

Si tienen alguna duda al respecto, no duden en comentármelo para así solucionar sus cuestionamientos.

Lo prometido es deuda, Sophy. Espero te guste, aunque traté de apegarme a los personajes lo más posible. Si encuentras algún errorcito por ahí házmelo saber.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Marisol


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**La dimensión desconocida**_

…

_**..**_

La situación estaba clara: se encontraban en un universo totalmente opuesto al suyo, con personas exactamente igual a ellos en muchos aspectos, pero diferentes en otros. Sin embargo, la sorpresa mayor la habían dado los jóvenes prometidos del universo dominante, que, para asombro de todos, estaban casados.

Asimilada la sorpresa inicial, todos decidieron acatar las instrucciones de los libidinosos maestros, con la única convicción de asegurarse que ninguno de los extraños fueran enemigos. Ranma, Akane y sus pares, aceptaron salir a cenar en parejas. Aunque, además de comprobar que no había maldad en ellos, tenían curiosidad por descubrir la vida matrimonial de aquellas personas.

El lugar elegido era un distinguido restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, muy conocido en ambos universos.

—Díganme —la muchacha de cabellos azulados inicio la conversación—, ¿cómo es que se casaron?

El artemarcialista de cabellos azabache se limitó a observar de reojo a los muchachos que tenía frente a sí. No pudo evitar sentir un intenso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. No podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese sido de ellos si hubiesen conseguido casarse aquel día.

—Es gracioso—intervino el joven esposo—, nosotros nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos. Aunque al inicio no estuvimos conformes con el compromiso pactado por nuestros padres… poco a poco nos enamoramos, y…—un candoroso color carmín se adueñó de sus mejillas antes de que pudiese culminar la idea—, decidimos aceptar el compromiso. No casamos tiempo después.

Ahora, los sonrojados eran los jóvenes prometidos, quienes solo atinaron a desviar sus miradas a cualquier parte del lugar. ¿Dónde? Pues no sabían bien, pero al rostro de sus pares, de ninguna manera.

— ¿Ustedes también están…?—quiso preguntar la peli-rosa.

— ¡No! —respondieron al unísono. Como si se hubiese anunciado el fin del mundo.

Los dueños de casa quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de sus alter-egos.

— ¿Se llevan bien? —agregó el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Bueno…—murmuró Ranma, notablemente avergonzado.

No hallaron respuesta, pues, los adolescentes guardaron hermético silencio. Estaban avergonzados, no sabían qué decir.

—Por sus rostros podemos deducir que no, ¿verdad? —comentó la chica de cabellos rosa.

—No saben lo que se perdieron —reveló la mujer—. Nuestra boda fue hermosa. Finalmente, nuestros pretendientes se resignaron a nuestra unión y pudimos llevar a cabo la ceremonia sin contratiempos.

— ¿De verdad, se resignaron? —preguntó el joven forastero—. ¿Sin protestar?

—Bueno; no fue tan sencillo. Tuvimos que enviarles invitaciones con direcciones falsas a cada uno y media hora antes de nuestra boda.

Los extranjeros quedaron boquiabiertos.

—En serio. ¿Eso fue todo? —murmuró Akane.

Ambos asintieron, mientras el muchacho de cabellos negros apuntaba en una pequeña libreta la idea.

—Créanme —añadió la mujer—, jamás se arrepentirán si se casan.

Los prometidos intercambiaron miradas para luego concentrarse en culminar la cena. Mientras esto, se dedicaron a preguntar detalles sobre la pareja.

.

..

Todos los involucrados en esta historia, se reunieron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro, en la sala, mientras los pequeños maestros tomaban lugar en el centro.

—Buenas noticias —exclamó el anciano forastero—. Analizando la información que cada pareja trajo, llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguno de nosotros es malo, así que cada uno puede regresar a su universo.

En este instante, Kasumi ingresó al recinto trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de tasas de té y algunos bocadillos.

—Les traje esto —comentó con sonrisa amable—. Seguramente se tardarán mucho en su reunión.

—Kasumi, ¿no sientes curiosidad por el hecho de que todos tengamos un doble? —cuestionó la muchacha de cabellos terracota.

—No. estoy segura que ustedes podrán resolver este inconveniente. Además, Nabiki dijo que todo se resolvería con esa caja, así que desistí de destruirla y la guardé en un lugar seguro.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Llegaron a la misma conclusión de inmediato.

—Maestro —dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, dirigiéndose al maestro del universo alterno—, si nuestra Kasumi intentó destruir la caja…, eso quiere decir que su Kasumi…

—Válgame…—respondió sin completar la frase.

.

..

Mientras tanto, en el universo que todos conocemos, Kasumi se encontraba frente a una hoguera y se disponía a arrojar algunos documentos inservibles, además de una caja color azul.

.

..

—Entonces, volvemos a través de la caja y detenemos a Kasumi —recordó Akane del universo paralelo.

—Exacto —respondió Hapossai.

La caja se encontraba en medio del dojo sin la tapa que cubría su superficie.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Vuelvan al universo A! —exclamó el pequeño maestro.

Todos ingresaron uno a uno al interior de la caja. Necesitaba apresurarse antes de que la mayor de los Tendo destruyera el preciado objeto y todos quedaran atrapados en un solo universo.

Kasumi tenía entre sus manos la caja color azul, estaba a punto de lanzarla a la hoguera, cuando sintió que se movía sin explicación. Asustada, la muchacha lanzó el objeto hacia el césped, de cuyo interior emergieron los dueños de casa acompañados de sus respectivos alter-egos. Uno sobre el otro, cayeron sobre el jardín.

Sólo uno de los pequeños maestros de las artes marciales se puso en pie y tomó el cubo para revisarlo y comprobar que no había recibido daño alguno.

El anciano suspiró aliviado.

Finalmente, se reunieron en medio de jardín para despedirse de los visitantes. Primero, los patriarcas iniciaron el camino de regreso a su universo; luego siguieron sus pasos la pareja de esposos. Ellos se tomaron de las manos y saltaron al interior del cubo, mientras los comprometidos los observaron.

—Emm… Akane, ¿no crees que si ellos pueden llevarse bien, nosotros…? —murmuró el artemarcialista, dejando a su prometida la última palabra.

—Bueno, creo que podemos intentarlo.

El muchacho asintió y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Hapossai tomó la caja entre sus manos y dijo:

—Esta caja contiene el universo del que vinimos. Y ellos tienen la nuestra. Acordamos que ellos cuidarían de nuestra caja y viceversa.

Genma tomó el objeto entre sus manos y la agitó, provocando que las personas habitantes del universo alterno se balancearan producto de la sacudida.

—Papá, deja de destruir ese universo, de lo contrario ellos querrán vengarse —mientras le arrebataba a Genma la caja.

El anciano se posó sobre la cabeza del artemarcialista y cerró los ojos en actitud sabedora.

—Si… Todo lo que es y alguna vez será, está en esta caja; y la caja en sí, tal vez vale algo también. Debemos atesorar esa caja como cada momento de nuestras vidas —anunció con nostalgia y emoción.

.

..

Por la tarde, los Tendo y Saotome se encontraban alrededor de la pequeña mesa, viendo la televisión, acompañados de una deliciosa taza de té y bollos. Mientras la caja reposaba sobre el suelo, muy cerca de Akane.

En ese instante ingresó Ranma, observó el lugar en busca de un espacio a ocupar, pero sólo quedaba uno. Se acercó a Akane y se dejó caer sobre la caja, aplastándola por completo.

El muchacho suspiró despreocupado, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos, luego se dedicó a mirar la televisión como los demás.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola. Les debo una disculpa. Tardé demasiado en actualizar, y no tengo disculpa por ello XD.

Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse.

Nos leemos.


End file.
